Was das Gute Gutes tut
by interesting case
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, Voldemort tot.Hogwards existiert nicht mehr.Hermine und Ron finden Malfoy in seinem Haus weinend am Bett seiner toten Mutter
1. Default Chapter

Es ist eine Draco/Hermine Geschichte. 

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. 

:::::::::::::: 

Es stank nach seiner eigenen Angst. Schritte tönten an sein Ohr, hin und her gehend, stehen bleibend, und weiter, fort und fort. Schweiß bedeckte seinen Körper, ließ seine Kleider gleich einer nassen zweiten Haut an ihm kleben. Er zitterte vor Kälte und Furcht und sein Atem schnitt in seine Lungen. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft, jeder Schlag eine Qual, die ihn erinnerte, dass er noch am Leben war, obwohl er es nicht sein sollte. 

Vor seinen Augen konnte er wirre Strähnen seines weißblonden Haares sehen, denn ein schmaler Streifen Licht drang zu ihm. Jedes Geräusch, das er von sich gab, jeder Atemzug, jedes Rascheln wenn er sich rührte drohte ihn zu verraten.   
Der Geruch trocknenden Blutes wehte mit dem Licht durch den Spalt zu ihm, und er wusste - fühlte, lebte in der Gewissheit - , dass es das Blut seiner Eltern war. 

Hätte er sich vorgelehnt, nur ein kleines bisschen, nur ein wenig, er hätte seine Mutter liegen sehen, das Haar feucht vom eigenen Blut, die Glieder eigentümlich verrenkt, den schönen Mund im Tode leicht geöffnet. Die starrenden Augen. Oh, die Augen. 

Um nicht zu schluchzen, bis er sich auf die Zunge, bis Blut kam seine Mundhöhle mit metallischem Geschmack zu füllen.   
Der Schrank war eng und er harrte bereits Stunden hier aus, während draußen die Guten auf und abgingen, bewachten, was noch von seinem Vater übrig war:   
Ein kleines, zitterndes Bündel, verschnürt in einer Ecke, blutend aus zahllosen Wunden, blind, taub. 

Er hatte ihr ausgeharrt während der Kampf stattfand. Hatte seine Mutter sich vor seinen Vater stellen sehen, hatte die Flüche gesehen, nicht die unverzeihlichen -wie könnte die Gute Seite sie je gebrauchen-, sondern andere. Hatte sie unzählige kleine Wunden erleiden sehen. Hatte gesehen, wie sie die Kraft suchte, für einen einzigen Gegenschlag und wie sie versagt hatte, versagt. Und dann ihr Stöhnen, das an seine Ohren drang so sehr er sie zuhielt, so sehr er die Finger hineinbohrte. Das Geräusch ihres zusammensackenden Körpers, die Schreie seines Vaters, die manischen Worte, die aus ihm hervorbrachen. 

Die Visionen, die er den Guten entgegen schleuderte, der Stolz, mit dem er Voldemort verteidigte, selbst als der bereits tot war, selbst nachdem Harry Potter ihn getötet hatte.   
Und dann, mit zitternder, von Angst erstickter Stimme:   
Avada Ke ..." Und dann der Schrei. Der nicht enden wollende Schrei. Und er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als sich zwischen den Schuhen seiner Mutter und den Mänteln seines Vaters vorzubeugen, bis er durch die Ritze zwischen den Schranktüren sehen konnte. 

Er hatte seinen Vater zuckend auf dem Boden gesehen, hatte gesehen, wie sie ihn banden, beobachtet, wie sie sachlich den Tod seiner Mutter feststellten. Hatte ihr 'Es musste sein' gehört. 

Die Guten.   
Sie befanden sich im Krieg.   
Und Voldemort war tot ... 

... Oh, er hatte kämpfen wollen, hatte sich gewünscht zu kämpfen und seine Eltern hatten es nicht zugelassen. Hatten die Nachricht vom Tod Voldemorts gehört, Voldemorts, der sie immer geführt hatte, und hatten ihn gezwungen, sich zu verstecken. Und als er sich geweigert hatte, hatten sie ihn mit der Körperklammer verflucht. Und als er ihren Fluch endlich abgeschüttelt hatte, da war die Angst zu tief in ihn gekrochen, als dass er hätte aus dem Schrank kommen und seinen Eltern helfen konnte. Da hatte er bereits den Tod gehört und durch den Spalt gesehen und sein Herz war so angefüllt mit Grauen gewesen, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte. 

Denn sie befanden sich im Krieg und die Guten hatten gewonnen.   
Und Hass überall. Und Strafe denen die Strafe verdienten.   
Seine Mutter hatte nie etwas getan.   
Und doch: Es gab eine Böse Seite.   
Und wenn es eine Gute und eine Böse Seite gibt, und wenn die Gute gewinnt und man auf der Bösen steht ... (und die Gute gewann immer, denn wer gewann _war_ Gut) 

Endlich erschienen weitere Männer, die seinen Vater fortzerrten und seine Mutter auf ihr Bett betteten, im gegenseitigen Einverständnis, sie später holen zu kommen. Und dann waren sie verschwunden. Und nichts zu Hören als sein eigener Atem. Und nichts zu riechen als 

Der Geruch von Blut. Und ewiges Warten auf den Mut, aus dem Schrank zu kriechen.   
Und schließlich, mit zitternden, schwitzenden, kalten Fingern stieß er eine der Türen auf und ließ sich nach draußen fallen.   
Und blieb in seiner Sitzhaltung seitlich eine Weile liegen, die Haare im Blut seiner Mutter, das Gesicht auf den kühlen Dielen des Bodens. 

Und stemmte sich mit zitternden Armen hoch, da liefen die Tränen bereits sein Gesicht herunter, heiße Linien auf aschkalter Haut, weiße Striemen auf von Staub bedecktem, grauen Untergrund. Und bei seiner Mutter, den Gang zum Bett bereits vergessen während er ihn tat. Und kniete nieder und grub seinen Kopf in ihre Haare, und fühlte wie ihr Kaltes, trocknendes Blut sich in roten Flecken zu den Streifen seiner Tränen gesellte und sein Gesicht in ein grausames Farbsiel verwandelte. 

Und er weinte. Weinte mit Augen und Mund und Nase, mit Gliedern und Brust. Sein Röcheln drang in seine Ohren und erstickte für kurze Zeit die Schreie, die er gehört hatte, das aufbäumen seines Körpers gegen die heftigen Schluchzer verursachte Bruchteile der Schmerzen die er hätte erleiden sollen - der Ehre wegen.   
Rotz mischte sich mit Tränen und befleckte das Kopfkissen dort, wo das Blut seiner Mutter die Arbeit nicht bereits verrichtet hatte. 

Und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in die Flächen seiner Hände, die zu schmerzhaften Fäusten geballt neben ihm hingen. Und seine Füße, abgeknickt, lagen flach auf den Dielen und Feuchtigkeit, die seine Socke nässte sagte ihm in unerbittlicher Wiederholung, was hier geflossen war. 

Und es war nicht wahr.   
Und es durfte nicht wahr sein.   
Und Voldemort tot und der Krieg verloren und der Krieg nicht vorbei, nie vorbei.   
Und es waren die GUTEN!   
Und seine Eltern - seine Mutter tot, tot ... 

Schritte tönten auf dem Flur, aber er war ihrer taub.   
Er schrak zusammen, als hinter ihm die Tür ging und jemand den Raum betrat. Die Schritte waren leiser und weniger schwer als die der Männer. Seine Hände griffen nach der Bettdecke, die herunterhing und Finger verkrallten sich darin.   
Neunzehnjährige Kinderhände. 

Er hätte sich nicht verstecken dürfen, sie hätten ihn nicht zwingen dürfen sich zu verstecken. Nun sollte er als Opfer sterben, auf dem Boden, greinend am Totenbett seiner Mutter. Wäre er doch kämpfend gegangen statt hier, zu den Füßen seiner Feinde im Staube zu krepieren. Wäre er doch ...   
Malfoy?" 

Er hielt inne. Atem fuhr rasselnd durch seinen Körper. Seine Hände ließen den Stoff gehen und er schob seinen plötzlich so schweren Körper herum. 

Und vor ihm, unter der Schulrobe eine Weste aus Fluchstoff, Granger.   
Sie kniete sich nieder und starrte ihn lange an, aus Augen, die einen Geist zu sehen glaubten. 

Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht begegnen wie er es gewollt hatte. Seine Augen, groß, geweitet, gehetzt.   
Sie sah alt aus. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie betrachtet als sie siebzehn war, und zwei Jahre des Krieges hatten sie alt gemacht. Wie alt er wohl geworden war, in den zwei Jahren? In den Vergangenen Minuten? 

Sie streckte die Hand aus, Finger berührten seine Wange und wurden blutig zurückgezogen.   
Die Berührung brach etwas in ihm. 

Granger." Brachte er hervor, in der Stimme so viel ungewollte Angst wie gewollte Verachtung.   
Ihre Augen wanderten zu seiner Mutter, groß, bedeutungsschwanger. 

Ron!" Rief sie. Er zuckte zusammen.   
Schwerere Schritte näherten sich und Ron, ebenso gealtert wie sie, erschien. 

Malfoy." Er sprach es aus als Feststellung. Abscheu, Hass, Ekel aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Er klang müde. Draco zitterte.   
Dann stand sie auf und packte ihn am Oberarm, zerrte ihn fast brutal nach oben. 

Komm." Sie sah sich um. Komm, bevor sie dich finden." 

Was?" Fragte er und warf einen Blick zurück auf die Gestalt seiner Mutter. Mama." 

Die Lage muss sich beruhigen." Erklärte Hermine schnell. Wir können dich nicht hier lassen. Du kommst mit. Drüben ist ein Feuer." 

Er verstand nicht und konnte nicht verstehen, als sie ihn in die Flammen zerrte, in denen kurz zuvor Ron verschwunden war, als sie ihn durch zahllose Kamine schleppte und ihn schließlich in ein Haus führte, durch dessen mit Papier abgedunkelte Scheiben kein Licht fiel. 

:::::::::::: 

Erklärungen für merkwürdiges Verhalten folgen in nächsten Kapiteln.   
Bitte reviewd 


	2. Chapter 2

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Mir gehört gar nichts.

-----------------------

Es war ein kleiner, sauberer Raum mit einem Bett, einem Nachtisch und einem   
ausgestellten Heizkörper und sonst nichts darin.

Sie hatten darin öfter Verletzte gepflegt, die versteckt werden mussten, denn das einzige Fenster war klein und ging auf einen gut versteckten Innenhof, und das Zimmer so schmal, dass es von  
außen gar nicht da zu sein schien. Zeitungspapier war über das Fensterglas  
geklebt und filterte das Licht grau und weiß, das auf Malfoy fiel.

Er saß auf dem Bett, noch immer schmutzig, aber ruhig und bewegungslos. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag das blutige Häufchen seiner Socken, die er, sobald ihn Hermine allein  
gelassen hatte, voll Hast ausgezogen und fortgeworfen hatte.

Der Stoff war ein Stück gerutscht und so zeigte sich eine rote Spur die sich von dem hellen Grau  
des Linoleums abhob.

Seine Finger umfassten den Rand der Matratze und sein Gesicht war von den hellen  
Haaren verdeckt die, ohne dass er sich um sie gekümmert hatte, noch immer feucht  
von Schweiß in Strähnen in seine Augen gerutscht waren, als er den Kopf senkte.

Ruhe herrschte, von außen drangen die friedlichen Geräusche des häuslichen Lebens  
herein - das Klappern von Tellern im Abwasch, der leise Streit zwischen zwei  
Menschen.

Der Boden unter ihm und die Luft um ihn war kühl, kalt an Füßen und  
Händen. Seine Augen fühlten sich geschwollen an, sein Kopf schmerzte und in  
seinen Glieder steckte die Müdigkeit, die auf langes Weinen folgt.

Zu sagen, dass er an seine Mutter dachte, wäre eine Lüge gewesen, er dachte gar nicht, er  
starrte auf die eigenen Knie in den verschmutzten Hosen, er starrte auf die  
eigenen Hände mit den roten Rändern unter den Fingernägeln und in seinem Kopf  
wiederholte sich eine Forderung, deren Bedeutung er nicht mehr wahrnahm, deren  
gleichförmiger Klang ihm nur die Tränen aus den Augen hielt.

Stolz, sagte die ungehörte Stimme, reiß dich zusammen, sagte sie, du bist ein  
Malfoy, ermahnte sie ihn.

Er selbst hatte sich die Worte vor mehr als einer halben Stunde zurechtgelegt,  
hatte sie zuerst ausgesprochen, hatte sie auswendig gelernt und nun verloren sie,  
so oft sie durch seine Gedanken liefen und andere Gedanken ersetzten, ihren Sinn.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und vorsichtig, als fürchte Hermine, er könne ihr  
entgegenspringen wie ein Tier, und sie schob sich hinein, ein Tablett in den  
blassen Händen.

Etwas zu essen, hatte sie zuerst gedacht, aber etwas essen konnte er jetzt wohl  
nicht.

So stand nur ein Becher dampfenden Tees auf dem dünnen Blech. Sie schloss die Tür  
hinter sich, in der Annahme, er werde wohl aufsehen, wenn er sie hörte. Er  
bemerkte sie nicht, hob nicht den Kopf.

Sie stellte das Tablett mit langsamer Bewegung auf den Nachtisch, fühlte, wie  
kalt es war und drehte sich von ihm fort, um die Heizung aufzudrehen.  
„Ich könnte dich jetzt töten." Sagte er leise. „Wenn du mir den Rücken so  
zuwendest."

Sie richtete sich auf ohne sich umzudrehen und hörte sein bitteres Lachen.  
„Ich sollte es tun." Fuhr er fort. „Aber ich bin jetzt zu müde. Wenn du mich  
nicht tötest, und es sieht nicht so aus, dann werde ich später noch Gelegenheit  
haben."

„Der Krieg ist vorbei." Stellte sie fest und das Mitleid, dass sie gefühlt hatte,  
schwand. „Und ihr habt verloren. Wie es das Böse immer tut."

Er schwieg, bis sie sich umwandte und ihm, weil sie nichts besseres zu tun  
wusste, den Tee anbot.

„Möchtest du etwas Warmes trinken?" Sie lächelte zwischen ihren roten Lippen  
hindurch.

„Danke." Er nahm den Becher und hielt ihn zwischen den Fingern. Der Dampf schlug  
ihm unangenehm ins Gesicht, als er trinken wollte und die Flüssigkeit war so  
heiß, dass es ihm die Lippen verbrannte. Er schrak nicht zurück, er trank in  
großen Zügen und fühlte den Schmerz im Mund.

„Wir werden dich nicht ausliefern." Sagte sie als er den Becher ganz gelehrt  
hatte.

„Gut." Er fing einen Tropfen auf, der die Außenseite herablief, leckte ihn sich  
vom Finger und schmeckte das Blut seiner Mutter. „Danke."

Sie stand eine Weile da und sie musste etwas sagen, denn die Stille hing allzu  
schwer im Raum.

„ Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich böse bist. Du bist nur ... Fehlgeleitet. Es  
liegt an deinen Eltern." Sagte sie, denn sie hoffte, dass es ihm dann besser  
gehen musste.

„Meine Eltern waren immer sehr gut zu mir, und sie waren nicht böse. Es gibt  
weder gut noch böse." Er stellte den Becher auf den Nachtisch und ein Teil ihrer  
Gedanken konnte sich tatsächlich damit beschäftigen, dass es nun bestimmt einen  
Ring auf dem Holz gegen würde.

„Das sind Voldemorts Worte."

„Er hatte Recht."

Sie lächelte freundlich.

„Ich vergebe dir. Du musst so reden. Harry hat sich gewünscht, dass wir niemanden  
verurteilen." Sagte sie, aber es schien nicht, als rede sie zu ihm.

„Ich kann mich also auf deine Großzügigkeit verlassen?" Fragte er und sah sie von  
unten her lauernd an.

„Natürlich. Du hast, soweit ich weiß, nie selbst etwas getan." Sie lächelte  
wieder voll Güte aber mit einer Müdigkeit in den Mundwinkeln.  
„Dann bitte ich dich zu gehen."

Sie drehte sich fort, zögerte aber. „Willst du nicht über alles reden?"

Er sah auf und sie an und ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Nein danke." Stieß er hervor, etwas schärfer, als sein Zorn in tatsächlich zwang  
und seine Hände an seinen Seiten vergruben die Finger in den Matratzenstoff.

„Aber..." Begann sie, das Tablett bereits allzu breitwillig aufnehmend.

Es verging eine Sekunde, in der er sie nur ansah, die Brauen ein wenig gerunzelt,  
der Mund verzogen.

„Verschwinde, Schlammblut." Es war ein Wispern, ein Flüstern, aber seine Muskeln  
spannten sich in unbewusster Drohung und sie ging, rückwärts, fast ängstlich.  
Er blieb zurück, und nach Minuten begann er leise zu weinen.

----------------------

Ein großartiger Krieg ging zu Ende. Tausende Tote wurden schließlich begraben,  
Urteile wurden gesprochen und vollstreckt.

Man sammelte die Leichenteile von den Schlachtfeldern und vertrieb die Raben. Man ging auf die Jagd, fing die verbliebenen Todesser, steckte sie in Lager, auf dass sie auf die Gerechtigkeit  
warteten, die sich ihrer annehmen würden. Auf dass sie in Gefängnissen auf ihren  
Tod warteten und auf das sie Reue empfanden.

Rache wurde endlich geübt aber niemand tat etwas verbotenes. Das Gute hatte  
gesiegt und wo das Böse seine Gegner einfach ausgelöscht hätte, wurden hier  
Prozesse geführt und Gerichte bemüht, ihr Einverständnis zu den zahllosen   
Tötungen zu geben.

Man pflegte Lucius Malfoy so gesund, dass er sitzen konnte, als man ihm sagte,  
dass er sterben müsse. Man ließ ihn Bücher lesen, in denen es um Ethik und Moral  
ging - bis er schließlich aufstand, korrekt gekleidet aber mit Flüchen wie mit   
Handschellen gefesselt, und seinem Tod entgegen ging der in Form von  
Gerechtigkeit auf ihn wartete.

Man hatte ihn tausendmal gefragt, ob er wisse, warum er sterben müsse, man hatte ihn gefragt, ob er nicht bereue und wenn er mühsam den Kopf gehoben und mit Feuer in den Augen verkündet hatte, er werde seine Überzeugungen nicht jetzt noch aufgeben, hatte man ihm gesagt, er sei ehrlos.

Man hatte ihm angeboten, ihn leben zu lassen wenn er bereit war, der   
Gerechtigkeit zu helfen und die Verstecke der Übrigen Bösen zu verraten und man  
hatte traurig mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, als er sich weigerte und man war zu dem  
Schluss gekommen, dass Böse sitze zu tief.

Und Lucius hatte seinen Vater angerufen, in Gedanken und dessen Vater, alles  
reinblütige, große Männer, auf die er stolz war und er hatte gewusst, sie, die  
ihn die Werte gelehrt hatten, waren jetzt stolz auf ihn.

Und er hatte Voldemort angerufen, den großen Voldemort, dessen Wut so groß und dessen Hass so weitreichend gewesen war und auch er war jetzt stolz auf ihn.

Denn wenn er vom Himmel auf ihn herab sah und betrachtete, wie er in einer sauberen Kammer starb, mit Linoleumboden, so dass man eventuellen bei der Hinrichtung entstehenden  
Schmutz leicht entfernen konnte, dann würde er wissen, dass Lucius für seinen  
Glauben an Voldemort starb.

Er war gut behandelt worden, man hatte ihm zu essen gegeben und ihn in sauberen  
Betten schlafen lassen und man hatte ihm Kleidung zum wechseln gegeben und die  
Gelegenheit, jeden Tag zu duschen.

Er hatte gefühlt, dass man wusste, dass, was man tat, tat man weil man gut war und es war wie Hohn gewesen, denn das Böse hätte sofort getötet oder noch eine Weile gequält und dann getötet.

Das Böse hätte gemordet und es hätte Mord geheißen. Es wäre schlecht gewesen und  
falsch und, nun, böse. Das Böse hätte an das Falsche geglaubt und das Flasche  
getan und es hätte denen auf der Flucht nicht vorgeworfen, dass sie es das Böse  
nannten, denn er hätte gewusst, was es war und es wäre stolz gewesen.

Hätte Voldemort gesiegt, hätte es Tod und Leid gegeben, man hätte die Guten und die  
Muggle verhöhnt und geschändet und getötet aber man hätte ihnen nicht genommen,  
zu wissen, sie starben durch das Böse und waren gut.

Lucius aber päppelte man auf, weil man gut war, man gab ihm moralische Bücher,  
weil man gut war, man stellte ihn vor ein Gericht, weil man gut war, und man  
tötete ihn auf saubere, respektvolle Weise in einem sauberen, respektvollen Raum,  
weil man gut war - und draußen wartete eine Putzfrau.

Und wo den einen oder anderen Bösen vielleicht das eine oder andere mal der  
Zweifel gequält, wo er das eine oder andere Mal Mitleid empfunden hatte, das war  
in der Welt des Guten kein Zweifel.

Lucius stand hoch aufgerichtet in dem sauberen Raum und sah seinem Henker in die  
Augen.

„Sie wissen, warum sie hingerichtet werden?" Fragte man ihn mit sauberer, sanfter  
Stimme.

Er nickte.

„Möchten sie noch etwas sagen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Aus den Büchern hatte er gelernt, dass er tatsächlich starb, weil er falsches getan hatte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht jetzt aufhören, zu glauben, was er immer geglaubt hatte.

Man verband ihm die Augen, weil solches Vorgehen humaner war.

Lucius starrte gegen das Innere der Augenbinde und wartete. Er wusste jetzt, das  
er böse war. Er wusste jetzt, das er die Muggel nicht hätte hassen dürfen.

Er wusste jetzt, das er das Falsche geglaubt hatte. Er glaubte es noch immer, aber  
er wusste, das es falsch war.

Und in diesem Wissen, das Falsche noch immer zu glauben, und mit verbundenen  
Augen und stehend in einer sauberen Kammer starb er.  
Er hatte es verdient, zu sterben.

Und jetzt ... reviewd! Bitte!


	3. Chapter 3

Hier ist das dritte Kapitel.

------------------------------  
Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sprechen würde.

Sie hatte erwartet, Tag für Tag, immer wenn sie eintrat, dass Essen auf dem  
Tablett in den Händen - denn tagsüber konnte er das Zimmer nicht verlassen - dass  
er beginnen würde zu sprechen. 

Sie hatte erwartet, wann immer er an ihr vorbei ins Bad ging, wann immer er spät  
abends aus seinem Zimmer kam und sich an das Feuer im Kamin setzte um zu lesen,  
dass er sprechen würde. 

Sie hatte darauf gewartet, eine, zwei Wochen, hatte erwartet, dass er das Buch  
sinken lassen würde, dass er in die Flammen starren würde und endlich mit ihr  
sprechen.

Sie hatte es tausend Mal versucht, sie hatte ihn gereizt und ihm ihr Mitleid  
angeboten, sie hatte ihm die Moral und die Tugend gepredigt, ihm die Psychologie  
erklärt und die Rolle des Verlustes der Eltern im Geist des Kindes.

Sie hatte an dem Tag, an dem sein Vater gestorben war, vermieden aus dem Haus zu   
gehen, weil sie ganz sicher war, so sicher, dass er zu ihr kommen und sich ihr  
anvertrauen würde.

Er war nicht gekommen.

Er war nie gekommen.

Dann, nachdem ein Monat der kalten Worte vergangen war, hatte sie, denn er saß   
stundenlang da und dachte nur, begonnen um ihn zu fürchten. 

Sie hatte, denn er wollte nicht wärmer werden, wollte ihr nicht mehr als die  
Dankbarkeit zeigen, die garantierte, dass er bleiben konnte, begonnen zu glauben,  
er werde sich etwas antun.

Dann wieder, nachts, wenn sie in ihrem Bett lag und aus seinem Zimmer kein Laut  
über den Flur drang, wenn sie wusste dass er noch immer angezogen auf seinem Bett  
saß, denn so hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen und seitdem hatten die   
Bettfedern kein Knirschen von sich gegeben ...

Dann bekam sie Angst vor ihm.

Sie dachte daran, was sie in seinen Augen war und was sein Vater gewesen war, und  
sie bekam Angst, er könne warten, bis sie ihn vergaß oder begann, ihm ganz zu  
trauen und dann könnte er sie töten und an ihr den Tod seiner Eltern rächen.

Sie schlief ein und träumte böse, von Draco, der sich über ihr Bett beugte und  
sie quälte, von Draco, der sich in seinem Zimmer am Lampenhaken erhängte, von  
Draco, der weinend vor ihr kniete, von Draco, der in seinem Zimmer gefunden und  
vors Gericht geführt wurde.

Von Draco, der schwieg.

Das Zimmer, in dem er lebte wurde zum Mittelpunkt ihrer Gedanken, das Geheimnis  
dass sie mit Ron vor der Welt hütete zu ihrer größten Angst.

Sie begann, im Ministerium zu arbeiten, sie kümmerte sich um die Verfolgung der  
Todesser und um die Betreuung der Opfer.

Sie machte zu ihrer Pflicht, was immer ihre Pflicht gewesen war, Schuldige zu  
finden und bestrafen zu lassen. Sie wusste, sie tat das richtige, denn diese  
Menschen hatten gequält und gemordet und ließ man sie ziehen, war die Welt in  
Gefahr vor ihnen.

Aber in ihrem Haus, in seinem Zimmer saß wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, wie ein  
schwarzer Fleck in ihrem Herzen Draco, ihr ausgeliefert, in ihrer Hand, ihr  
anvertraut.

Durch ihn betrog sie die Welt, durch ihn betrog sie die zahllosen Opfer, die  
Mütter die um ihre Kinder weinten, die Kinder, die ihre Eltern verloren hatten,  
die, die keine Gliedmaßen mehr besaßen, die, die den Verstand verloren hatten,  
die Toten. Harry und Ginny.

Er schwieg.

Bis sie, eines Tages, einmal, als Ron in Schweden war und mit Luna eine der   
Todessergruppen aufspürte, die sich zu sammeln begannen, zu ihm ging.

Das Zimmer hatte sich verändert, er las viel um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und  
Bücherregale säumten die Wände.

Sie hatte ihm Bücher gebracht, sorgfältig ausgewählte, die er erst verschmähte  
und dann irgendwann nahm, weil er das Nichtstun nicht ertrug.  
Sie hatte ihm auch einen Teppich und Pflanzen gebracht und, weil sie glaubte, das  
würde ihm helfen, eine kleine, ungiftige Schlange in einem Terrarium und als sie  
merkte, dass er sich nicht um das Tier kümmerte, hatte sie einen Zauber  
gesprochen, der es mit Nahrung und Wasser versorgte.

Crookshanks, der bei ihrer Großmutter den Krieg überlebt hatte, auf dem Arm trat  
sie ein und setzte sich zum Zeichen, dass er sie nicht würde fortscheuchen  
können, auf den Teppich.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du jederzeit gehen kannst, Malfoy." Begann sie, und  
drückte den Kater so fest an sich, dass er fauchte und sich aus ihren Armen wand.

„Wohin, Schlammblut?" Er saß, eine Zeitung auf den Knien, auf seinem Bett und sah  
sie mit verschlossenen, grauen Augen an.

„Wohin du willst. Geh einfach. Wann immer du willst. Geh." Sie klang so kalt, wie  
sie es sich wünschte, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn anflehte und dass sie ihn,  
denn sie hatte ihm ihr Versprechen gegeben, nicht zwingen konnte.

„Du kannst mich verraten." Er wusste es ebenfalls, er wusste es und er spielte  
mit diesem Wissen. Es war die einzige Macht, die ihm geblieben war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, eine winzige, leise Bewegung.

„Nein."

Er lächelte.

„Ich hasse dich." Sagte sie plötzlich und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. „Ich  
hasse mein Mitleid. Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Er lächelte noch immer, kalt und berechnend, das Slytherin Lächeln, dass sie in   
der Schule immer wieder hatte sehen müssen und dass jetzt unter ihrem Schutz in  
ihrem Haus lebte.

„Du kannst mich ausliefern. Man wird gerecht mit mir verfahren. So steht es in  
der Zeitung." Er hob die knisternden Blätter ein wenig an.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?" Ein leises Lachen, er schlug die Zeitung zu und legte sie neben  
sich. „Immerhin ist es ein Gericht."

„Ich kann dich nicht ausliefern." Sie atmete tief und langsam, denn die  
plötzliche Wut wollte ihr die Brust sprengen und so sehr sie sich bemühte, sie  
konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Stimme hob. „Ich kann es nicht! Wie  
sollte ich damit leben? Du bist hilflos! _Ich hätte dich getötet_!"

„Ich habe doch nie selbst etwas getan. Das hast du gesagt." Er setzte sich vor  
ihr auf den Teppich, die Beine untergeschlagen und entspannter, als er es war.

„Du wolltest Dumbledore töten. Du hast die jungen Slytherins zu Todessern  
gemacht."

Ihre Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenk, zog die Hand nach vorn und drehte sie  
so, dass sie die Innenseite sehen konnte. Ein Totenschädel zeigte sich dort auf  
der weißen Haut, ein Totenschädel, aus dem eine Schlange kroch.

„Voldemort hat euch alle gerufen während er starb. Du hast zu ihnen gehört.  
Meinst du nicht, das reicht? Ich wünschte dir den Tod dafür, wäre ich ein  
Richter. Du wusstest alles. Du bist kein Mitläufer, du hast keine Entschuldigung.  
Dein einziger Vorteil ist deine Jugend. Du hattest nicht die Zeit zu großen  
Verbrechen. Aber ..." Und sie ließ die Hand wieder fahren, „_aber du bist wie  
dein Vater war_."

„Ich habe nie wirklich etwas getan, oder?" Er lächelte wieder, sehr   
triumphierend.

„Das weiß ich." Sagte sie.

„Ja."

„Das weiß ich." Sie stand auf, und verließ das Zimmer, Crookshanks wieder auf dem   
Arm.

Später, hätte man sie gefragt und hätte sie antworten wollen, hätte sie nicht  
sagen könne, was ihn bewog, ihr zu folgen. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, warum er  
sich ihr gegenüber an den Küchentisch setzte und ihr zusah, wie sie mit in die  
Hände gestütztem Kopf auf die hölzerne Platte starrte.

Vielleicht, so hätte sie geraten, war es die Einsamkeit und die Langeweile  
gewesen, die ihn neugierig machte, was in dem einzigen Menschen vorging, der mit  
ihm verkehrte.

„Ich hätte dich nicht zurücklassen können, als ich und Ron dich gefunden haben.   
Es war richtig, dich mit uns zu nehmen." Sagte sie gegen die Tischplatte und ihre  
Stimme klang müde und alt, so, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, als er sich an seiner  
Mutter Bett umdrehte und sie sah.

Er schwieg,und sah sie weiter an.

„Ich kann dich nicht ausliefern. Du bist hilflos. Es wäre falsch." Redete sie  
weiter und wusste nicht recht, warum.

Er stand auf, nahm ein Glas aus einem Schrank und füllte es mit Wasser. Er  
stellte es für sich auf den Tisch, aber sie trank daraus. Dann sah sie ihm in die  
Augen.

„Ich darf dich nicht verstecken. Ich bin es den Zauberern und Hexen schuldig. Es  
ist meine Pflicht."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann tus doch, Schlammblut."

Sie lachte leise.

„Wenn du doch nur gut wärest. Wenn du doch nur sehen könntest, dass du das  
Falsche geglaubt hast. Wenn du nur aufhören würdest, mich so zu nennen, und mich  
daran zu erinnern, wer du bist! _Ich hasse dich_! Ich hasse euch alle, deine  
ganze _Art_! Was haben deine Eltern dir getan, dass du so kalt geworden bist?  
_Was haben sie getan, dass du so falsch bist_?" 

Sie stand auf, ging hin und her, setzte sich, Schmerz im Gesicht, mit vor Wut zu  
Fäusten geballten Händen, die ihr die Fingernägel in die Handflächen drückten und   
sie sah ihn mit solch zornigen, fordernden Augen an, dass er antwortete, dass er  
sich und seine Eltern rechtfertigte, obwohl sie nur ein Schlammblut war, obwohl  
sie es nicht wert war, seine Gründe zu verstehen.

„Sie haben mich geliebt!" Schrie er ihr ins Gesicht und hätte sie keinen  
Stillezauber über das Haus gelegt, man hätte ihn draußen hören können. „Sie haben  
mich geliebt und _ihr habt sie getötet_! Darum glaube ich, was ich glaube!  
Was habt ihr Muggelgeborenen und Muggelliebenden denn getan? Hatte ich je   
Zweifel, dann sind sie jetzt verschwunden! Sie hatten recht! Was sie mich gelehrt  
haben war richtig! Was soll ich mit Umarmungen und Liebesbekundungen? Ich wusste,  
dass ich ihnen alles war! Sie haben mich in einen Schrank gesperrt, damit ihr  
mich nicht in eure schmutzigen Finger bekommt _und ich konnte ihnen nicht   
helfen, als ihr sie ermordet habt_!"

Sie sahen einander über den Tisch an, beide mit aufgerissenen Augen und schnellem  
Atem, beide fassungslos über seine Worte, bis sie den Blick senkte und ihm damit  
erlaubte es ihr nachzutun.

Sie atmete langsam, sah ihn dann wieder an und fühlte wieder, was sie gefühlt  
hatte, als er an dem Bett kniete.

Das Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, er sah nach unten auf das Holz des Tisches und  
sein Gesicht, eben voll Gefühl, begann bereits, die Ausdruckslosigkeit  
wiederzugewinnen.

Da, denn sie war es gewöhnt, ihrem Mitleid Ausdruck zu verleihen, sie war es   
gewöhnt, zu berühren um Trost zu spenden und sie hatte es immer so gemacht,  
streckte sie die Hand aus und strich ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

-----------------  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die reviews! Seid nicht so nett zu mir, ich werde am Ende  
hochmütig ...  
was red ich da? Macht so weiter!

(Zu der Sache mit den Hinrichtungen: Nach dem ersten Krieg hat man die Schuldigen  
nach Askaban geschafft, was nach der Art, wie das gefängnis beschrieben wird,  
schon eine ziemlich schlimme Strafe ist. Nach der Erfahrung, was die Todesser  
trozdem tun konnten, und nachdem man gemerkt hat, dass es möglich ist,   
auszubrechen, fand ich es nicht zu unwahrscheinlich das man Todesurteile fällt.  
Ich hoffe das ist akzeptierbar.)

PS: Jetzt hab ich auch das Format noch mal richtig gemacht.


End file.
